It was an Accident!
by Serena-Chan loves Ash-kun
Summary: The whole gang, Leaf, Gary, Dawn, Paul, May, Drew, Misty and Ash are going clubbing! They go off and have their own fun. But what happens when Leaf gets a little too much fun, and gets a positive pregnancy test back!


**Hallo Peoplez! This story popped into my head at a depressing time, my best friend just moved to Colorado. :'( Anyway, I hope you like it. It might be one shot, it might not. I just go with the flow.**

_Boy you got my heartbeat running away-ay, beating like a drum that's coming your way-ay... Can't you hear that boo-_ Leaf's new touch-screen phone started ringing.

"Hello? Who's there?" She asked.

"Mmmh. Okie. See ya later." She ended the call. "Girls. We are going clubbing in an hour. Get yourselves ready, the Boys are going to be there."

"Only two hours?! I need more time!" Dawn cried as she jolted up from her mid-day nap.

"Get a-choppin'!" Leaf half singed as she ran to her closet.

After a hour and a half, Leaf, Dawn, May and Misty were all dressed up and ready to go. Leaf was wearing a of the shoulder green shirt that showed her belly button. She had short-shorts that were a bright white. Dawn was in a double off the shoulder shirt that was hot-pink and a short skirt. May was wearing a long dress that went to mid-thigh and was shiny and red. Finally, Misty was wearing a light blue colored tube-top and shorts to mid-thigh.

Ding, dong!

"Coming!" Leaf yelled from upstairs.

She opened the door to greet Gary, Ash, Paul, and Drew.

"How's it going?" She asked as she welcomed them all in. "Please, make yourselves at home!"

Dawn came down in a hurry and ran straight to Paul. Realizing the position they were it, she turned a bright scarlett red and backed away. When May walked down the stairs, Drew stared in amazement. He had never seen May in a dress, excluding during competitions. Misty, on the other hand, had Ash captivated. For once in his entire life, he saw his crush in a dress. A dress.

"Whoa." He thought.

"Sooooooooooo, ready to go?" Leaf asked as she snatched Gary's keys and walked to the car.

"Wait, WHY does Leaf get to drive, and I don't?" Ash asked in a whimper.

"Because your childish and would wreck this supa sexy car." Gary said.

"Plus, you don't have a driver's license. I just happened to get mine yesterday." Leaf sang joyfully. "Let's go!"

They all got in his shiny new black prius and drove to the club.

"How's it going, driver?" Gary asked Leaf as he snaked his arm around her.

"It was good, until you put your arm around me." Leaf fumed.

"Woah, tiger. Slow down." Gary said mockingly.

They were driving at 75 mph. Dawn had closed her eyes and hid in Paul's chest. May had fallen asleep, and Misty was complaining about how much of a kid was Ash.

"No... Give me my cookies!" May yelled in her sleep, and she was sleeping on Drew's shoulder.

"I have all your cookies and I'm going to eat them all!" Drew said in her face, giggling about what he was doing.

"No! Give me mai cookies!" She yelled, as she pinched Drew's cheek.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, Dawn, get her off me!" Drew screamed as he looked at Dawn for help.

"GIVE ME MAI COOKIES!" May yelled, pinching Drew even harder.

By this time, the green head had started sighlently crying.

"I don't have your cookies, idiot!" Drew yelled in her ear.

"NO, I KNOW YOU DO! GIVE THEM TO ME!" May screamed.

Finally, Drew started shaking May until she woke up.

"Why am I pinching Drew?" She asked.

"I teased you in your sleep about eating your cookies... and now I regret it..." Drew said as he rubbed where he was pinched.

"So you were the one who ate my cookies after all!" May screamed.

"I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" Drew yelled.

"...Fine. I forgive you." May said.

By this time Leaf had slowed down, and soon they reached the club.

"Let's go!" Leaf yelled joyfully.

They entered club Darkrai, the shaiddiest place in town. There were already drunk people hitting on the girls, and boys.

"I know, let's play a game!" Leaf exclaimed.

"Ok. What game?" Misty asked.

"Um, we all take turns. One of us ask another person a question, and if don't answer, they have drink a shot of an Apple martini!" (I don't think I spelled it right.) Leaf yelled.

"Ok, I start." Dawn said. "Paul. Why are you so cold to everybody?"

"Hand me the drink." Paul said, motioning to pass the drink. He jugged it down.

"Ok, I choose Drew. Why won't you admit that you like May?" Paul said, with a small smirk on his face.

"One, because I DON'T! And two, please see number one." Drew said.

"Ok, May. Why won't you just admit that you love my hair?" Drew said.

"Because I don't, grass-head." May said.

"Ok, Leaf! Tell us, what's your status with Gary?" May asked, with a clear mischievous smirk.

"We're not dating. And I hate him. Happy?" Leaf said with a huph.

"Yes. Veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrry." Misty said also a smirk plastered on her face.

"Let's sing!" Leaf said.

"Ok, but only if I start." Misty said.

Misty ran up to the DJ. She whispered something in his ear, and ran up on stage.

**"Boots & Boys"**

(Boots, boys)  
I think it's time that I mention  
I've got myself an obsession  
For the smell, for the touch (I got to have that scruff-la-ka-ruff!)  
I know I got myself a habit  
But I've got to have it now  
I dont care where ,work it out  
(let me break it down)

I try it on, I take it off  
So what you got?  
Something 'bout

Boots and boys (boots and boys)  
They bring me so much joy (bring me joy)  
(I gotta say it)  
I wear 'em both so pretty as I walk in the city  
(Watch out)  
Boots and Boys  
(give me boots and boys)

I'm keeping quite the colletion  
Take nothing less than perfection  
Cowboy boots, cowboy boys  
Mmhmm oh the joy

My men drop beats like a bomb  
Excuse me, now huh?  
Wind me up, spin me 'round  
Oh look at what I've found (oh.)

Boots and boys (boots and boys)  
They bring me so much joy (bring me joy)  
(I gotta say it)  
I wear 'em both so pretty as I walk in the city  
(Watch out)  
Boots and Boys  
(give me boots and boys)

Crazy for you, crazy for you (give me boots and boys)  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you (give me boots and boys)  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you (give me boots and boys)  
(Oh!)  
(Hey) Watcha lookin at?  
(Hey) Something you cant have  
(Yeah) They've got me lookin rad  
Ya feelin' that?

Boots and boys (boots and boys)  
They bring me so much joy (bring me joy)  
(I gotta say it)  
I wear 'em both so pretty as I walk in the city  
(Watch out)  
Boots and Boys  
Something 'bout boots and boys (boots and boys)  
They bring me so much joy (bring me joy)  
(I gotta say it)  
I wear 'em both so pretty as I walk in the city  
(Watch out)  
Boots and Boys  
(give me boots and boys)

Crazy for you, crazy for you (give me boots and boys)  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you (give me boots and boys)  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you (give me boots and boys)  
(Oh!)

Ah-Ah _[repeat]_  
Boots, boys  
Boots, boys (Oh)

The song was over, and Misty ran back to her seat.

"Can anyone top that?" She added with a smirk.

"I can." Dawn said as she got up.

Dawn also ran to the DJ and whispered something in his ear.

**"Me & U"**

You've been waiting so long  
I'm here to answer your call  
I know that I shouldn't have had you waiting at all  
I've been so busy, but I've been thinking about what I wanna do with you

I know them other guys, they been talking bout the way I do what I do  
They heard I was good, they wanna see if it's true  
They know you're the one I wanna give it to  
I can see you want me too  
Now, it's me and you

It's me and you, now  
I've been waiting (Waiting)  
Think I wanna make that move, now  
Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)  
It's me and you, now  
I've been waiting  
Think I wanna make that move, now  
Baby, tell me how you like it

I was waiting for you to tell me you were ready  
I know what to do, if only you would let me  
As long as you're cool with it, I'll treat you right  
Here is where you wanna be

I know them other guys, they been talking bout the way I do what I do  
They heard I was good, they wanna see if it's true  
They know you're the one I wanna give it to  
I can see you want me too  
And now, it's me and you

It's me and you now (Baby, it's me and you)  
I've been waiting  
Think I wanna make that move, now (Thinking bout making that move)  
Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)  
It's me and you, now (Uh-huh)  
I've been waiting (Hey)  
Think I wanna make that move, now (Wanna make a move)  
Baby, tell me how you like it (Yea)

Baby, I'll love you all the way down  
Get you right where you like it, I promise you'll like it (I swear)  
Just relax and let me make that move (It's our secret thang)  
Keep it between me and you

It's me and you, now (Oh Yea-a)  
I've been waiting  
Think I wanna make that move, now (Move now)  
Baby, tell me if you like (Tell me if you like it)  
It's me and you, now (Yea)  
I've been waiting  
Think I wanna make that move, now (Gonna make a move now)  
Baby, tell me how you like it  
It's me and you

Baby ill love you all the way down  
Get you right where you like it  
I promise you'll like it(i swear)  
Just relax and let me make a move(it's now secret)

It's me and you, now  
I've been waiting (Waiting)  
Think I wanna make that move, now  
Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)  
It's me and you, now  
I've been waiting  
Think I wanna make that move, now  
Baby, tell me how you like it

It's me and you, now  
I've been waiting (Waiting)  
Think I wanna make that move, now  
Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)  
It's me and you, now  
I've been waiting  
Think I wanna make that move, now  
Baby, tell me how you like it.

The song ended and Dawn came back to the table that the gang was at.

"Can anyone top _that_?" Dawn asked with a smirk on her face.

"I can definitely top that." May said as she hopped up.

**"No one"**

I just want you close  
Where you can stay forever  
You can be sure  
That it will only get better

You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry 'cause  
Everything's going to be alright  
People keep talking they can say what they like  
But all i know is everything's going to be alright

No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you

When the rain is pouring down  
And my heart is hurting  
You will always be around  
This I know for certain

You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry 'cause  
Everything's going to be alright  
People keep talking they can say what they like  
But all i know is everything's going to be alright

No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel

I know some people search the world  
To find something like what we have  
I know people will try, try to divide, something so real  
So till the end of time I'm telling you there ain't no one

No one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you

oh, oh, oh, oh! oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! oh, oh, oh, oh ho, oh ho, oh ho, oh ho, ooooooooooooooh!

"You can't top that now, can ya?" May said triumphantly.

"Oh yes I can!" Leaf yelled as she stood up in a flash.

Leaf laughed as she whispered in the DJ's ear. This made Gary fume.

"Hold up!" A man's voice, a very familiar voice, could be heard from the back of the club.

"I wanna make those girls that just sang famous. I'm Adam Lavene." (I know, weird, I just had to!) He said.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" They all cried at the same time.

"No, not you." Adam said as he pointed to the darker brunette.

"Hymph! I'll show you! DJ, here, play this tune, I made it myself!"

**"Cannibal"**

Rah!_  
_

Rah!

I-i-i have a heart I swear I do  
But just not baby when it comes to you  
I get so hungry when you say you love me (hush)  
If you know what's good for you  
I think you're hot I think you're cool  
You're the kinda guy I'd stalk in school  
But now that I'm famous, you're up my anus  
Now I'm gonna eat you fool!

_[CHORUS]_  
I eat boys up, breakfast and lunch  
Then when I'm thirsty, I drink their blood  
Carnivore animal, I am a cannibal  
I eat boys up, you better run  
I am Cannibal (cannibal, cannibal, I am)  
I am cannibal (Cannibal) (I'll eat you up) (I am)  
I am cannibal (cannibal, cannibal, I am)  
I am cannibal (cannibal) (I'll eat you up)

Whenever you tell me I'm pretty  
That's when the hunger really hits me  
Your little heart goes pitter patter  
I want your liver on a platter  
Use your finger to stir my tea  
And for dessert I'll suck your teeth  
Be too sweet and you'll be a gonner  
Yep, I'll pull a Jeffrey Dahmer

_[CHORUS]_  
I eat boys up, breakfast and lunch  
Then when I'm thirsty, I drink their blood  
Carnivore animal, I am a cannibal  
I eat boys up, you better run  
I am cannibal (cannibal, cannibal, I am)  
I am cannibal (cannibal) (I'll eat you up) (I am)  
I am cannibal (cannibal, cannibal, I am)  
I am cannibal (cannibal) (I'll eat you up)

Ohohwoahohwoah _[8x]_

I am cannibal  
I am cannibal (I'll eat you up)  
I am cannibal  
I am cannibal (I'll eat you up)

I love you  
(Hahaha)  
I warned you  
(Rah!)

"Y'all can't beat that, now can ya? Hey, weres Adam?" Leaf asked.

"Adam went over there." The blunette said as she pointed outside. "He went to go call his agent."

Adam comes back in.

"Girls, your famous." He said.

"And this girl is in too!" He said as he pulled Leaf next to him.

"Yay!" Leaf yelled with joy.


End file.
